


Facing Your Feelings

by Tunamelt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is sad boy, Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, Dipper is here to cheer him up, Human bill, M/M, Some Fluff, but sad stuff, emotional bill, even if you can't really tell, he dosen't know how to deal with his feelings, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunamelt/pseuds/Tunamelt
Summary: Bill is struggling to handle his human emotions and heads out to let out some steam. But has a heart to heart with his Pine Tree when he finds him out in the woods.





	Facing Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Bill being a sad boy
> 
> Honestly I live for emotional Bill we need more of it
> 
> This has some mentions of gory at the very beginning, so sorry if that bothers you! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The dark cloudy sky hung low against the tree line. The sun had set long ago and the forest laid still, the small sound of crickets the only thing that could be heard in the pitch black night.

Bill stood in a small clearing bright red eye wild with rage. He was soaked in blood his oversized sweater ruined with the deep red liquid. Bloody remains were flung about all around him, the dismembered corpses of deer laid scattered about. Scorch marks covered the forest floor, blackened patches that would never heal. He had come out her to let off some steam, he was drowning in these filthy human emotions. Sinking into an overwhelming amount of dispair and hopelessness. 

He was stuck in this pathetic form. Trapped in this fragile sack of meat and bone, locked out of his beloved Mindscape, stuck in the third dimension with barely any of his power.

He had been stuck like this for some time, practically begging the Pines to help him. He was disgusted in himself, him, the all powerful Bill Cipeher, asking for help? It was despicable. He couldn't show them how weak he had become, how unbearable it was to be and feel human, especially when he had spent all of his existence making fun of them himself! He knew they had to be laughing at him behind his back. Even his new found feelings for Pine Tree were pathetic! A demon falling in love with a human? Unheard of! 

It was all too much for him, all these new emotions pounded through his head, he had come out here to make himself feel like his old self again, to remember how great it was to cause pain and create chaos. Trying to relieve the anger he felt towards no one but himself. 

"Feel better now?"

Bill jump, fear pulsing through him as he spun around to face the voice, he hated the way his heart pounded in his chest, hated the crippling fear the filled his whole body. The terror subsided once he saw that it was his Pine tree. The kid stood at the edge of the tree line, curly hair plastered against his forehead from sweat. Bill had hidden himself deep into the woods, far away from the Shack, Bill was surprised to see that he had been able to find him.

"P-Pine Tree, what are you doing out here?"

His sapling stepped closer, seeming not to mind the gory scene in front of him, Bill took a fearful step back, hating these pathetic fearful reflexes, disliking the fact that he was actually sorry that the kid had to see this...

"You haven't been home for hours and we were starting to get worried."

Dipper reached his hand out, trying to comfort the demon, Bill flinched but forced himself to stay put. He couldn't stop himself from shivering. He knew he was a pitiful sight but he couldn't help it anymore. He broke down crying.

"You shouldn't have came looking for me...I didn't want you to see this..."

Dipper pulled Bill in for a hug. Unsure of what to make of the scene, he knew Bill still had his violent tendencies but he wasn't sure what exactly caused this particular episode. 

"Bill, tell me what's wrong."

Bill couldn't control the liquid pouring out of his one golden eye. Why was he so weak? He was stuck in this human form, locked out of his own dimension with barley any power, he was slowly losing his mind. 

"I hate feeling this way, all these stupid, human emotions. I can't go home and I'm stuck in this good for nothing human form! I'm not even a real demon anymore. How do you humans deal with all this?"

He sunk into his saplings warm arms. He was too tall and had to lean down in order to bury his face in his human's soft chest.

Dipper quietly cringed at the blood that was smearing all over him but this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"So you were feeling sad and came out here to kill some deer and make yourself feel better?"

It sounded so lame coming from the kid's mouth, Bill's stomach twisted at the humility, nodding his head,

"I used to be a being of pure energy and power and now I'm this sorry excuse for a creature. And all these _Feelings_ I don't know how to control them."

Bill broke away from the hug, surveying the damage he had done. It really had helped him, he needed to let loose a little. If only he could do it with humans but his sapling wouldn't like that very much. He frowned, another thing about being human was that he actually cared about Pine Tree's feelings.

"Watching you humans suffer in agony and pain and sadness was always hilarious but now It just feels like I'm being devoured from the inside out and I don't know what to do."

Dipper frowned up at the demon. He leaned up on his tippy toes, planting a small kiss on the demon's lips. Bill couldn't help the hot blush that spread across his tan face and even in the dark Dipper could still make out the demons embarrassment, 

"Bill, I know being human can be hard. Even I have a hard time dealing with stuff soemtimes."

Bill snorted,

"That's an understatement, kid. You're like the biggest emotional wreck I've ever seen, and that's saying something coming from me!"

They both laughed, the nerves in Bill's stomach finally settling down. In some crazy way Pine Tree made all this seem worth it. Even on his bad days he could always count on his human to cheer him up. 

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand, "And that's what makes us perfect for each other. Two crazy guys one step away from a nervous breakdown ninety percent of the time, show me a better couple."

Bill smiled softly, "Nothing wrong with being a little crazy Pine Tree."

Dipper lead them back into the woods, heading home, "Next time you feel the need to um...let off some steam come find me. You don't need to figure this out on your own Bill, we're all here for you. I'm here for you. Don't ever think that you need to handle this alone. We'll find away to get you back to the Mindscape. We'll get your full powers back so you can be the crazy triangle demon you love to be."

Dipper glanced back, giving Bill a small, reassuring smile. Bill couldn't help the warmth that spread through his chest, out of all these feelings he loved the ones Pine Tree made him feel the most. He almost felt as if he could belonged here.

"As long as I'm with you, kid, I think at some point I could get used to this human thing."


End file.
